


i hate you

by Krose_Kaos



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Bad Ending, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Murder, this is legit just sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krose_Kaos/pseuds/Krose_Kaos
Summary: When a father goes missing and a determined daughter tries to find out why you can only hope that it will end happily.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	i hate you

The little girl has not seen her daddy for weeks. Her mommy tried to keep a strong face, but she can tell that mommy was worried and didn't want to say anything about it. The girl understands that mommy doesn't want to make her sad. Although, she was already in her unique despair. 

Her daddy has been working at the safest place in the world, Freddy Fazbears. She loved that place. She would always go with her mommy and daddy to play with the other kids. Running around playing with Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica. When they performed, it was amazing. She and her friends will dance to the rhymes while the parents amongst each other conversed.

Chatting with the animatronics was something she never wanted to miss. They were amazing, spectacular. They made every child feel like the world and sure did make her feel special. Chica, a chicken that was rich in color like a sunflower that seemed to be crystalized due to how shiny she was compared to everyone else. She will give her ice cream just for her without the cost of one bronze, "Keep it hush-hush, cupcake, don't want the other kids feeling left out.”

Bonnie making up a song on the spot, whenever you gave him a suggestion. His emerald eyes will glisten and gorgeously contrast his baby blue plastic body. His bunny ears would twitch to the faints of a note running off the other direction. "I should keep that in mind. Maybe I'll sneak in a verse or two in our next show," he winked.  


The main bear himself, Freddy Fazbear, had a funny voice that somehow sounded really good when he was singing on stage. The top hat and bowtie made him the most memorable character. His name and face is the icon of the pizzeria after all. His specialty is telling jokes. "Why couldn't the bear quit playing his game? Because he couldn't bear losing!" He was so funny back then.

The Mangle well - she was always scared of The Mangle. It's interesting to expose all compress in what you will call a horrid mess of a being. Plastic pieces that once made up the body were long gone except for the pieces of limbs and one white head with rosy cheeks that resembles some sort of canine. The robot was disorganized and you couldn't tell which limbs were meant to go. However, the animatronic never seemed to mind, in fact, it never said a word. Just a series of static from its voice box that amazingly still survived. The Mangle was stationed at the corner in Kids’ Cove and it had a series of arcade machines. She was always scared to go in, not without daddy. Sometimes her and daddy will play on the arcade machines. His favorite was Galicia and hers would be Freddy's adventure world. Despite that, they both loved playing together while mommy would watch. There would be times where mommy will play too. Daddy loved arcade games.

Mommy still takes her to Freddy's to make her happy. It does work sometimes...but she doesn't want to make mommy sadder as she is. One day like any other, she heard the older kids talking...

"Have you heard? Another guard went missing," one whispered.

"I’m telling you, man! This place is haunted and the robots are killing people," one has said.

"Dude, it can't be! It doesn't make any sense," said the one who didn’t believe.

"Hey, I'm just going off rumors!" rebutted the one who does.

The little girl was bright and smart and thought about how her daddy acted when he got a job at Freddy's. He would get nightmares and acted weird when they went to Freddy’s. Since Daddy would get nightmares, she would go and sleep with her parents to make daddy's nightmares go away like how he did when she had nightmares.

It worked like a charm.

Could her robot friends be making daddy have those nightmares? Were they scaring him? That's mean. Why would they hurt him?

They couldn’t be hurting them, they must have kidnapped him for some reason. She’s going to find him.

On today's mission, she wore her lucky overalls instead of the usual dress she wears going to the pizzeria that had a multi-color thin striped cotton shirt under it. She then put on her new orange converse that she got on her birthday a month ago. All was wrapped up in a simple ponytail that tied her brown hair.

She didn't feel like playing with anyone or interacting with the animatronic in any way. She just played with the machines to the best of her abilities. Her friends came up to play some games with her, but they moved on long ago. Without daddy, it was much harder to play with her small fingers. The joystick would become too stiff in a certain direction and buttons would jam.

That didn’t bother her, she liked the challenge. One trait she got from her daddy her mommy would say. The next showtime announcement called through the speakers, making all the other children leave Kids’ Cove to see their favorites perform in a stampede in which left her and The Mangle in the room. The Mangle was once a functional moving specimen just like others, but the others can dance and sing. Kids will be kids and tore this being’s limb from limb making them their own monster. The little girl did her best to ignore the mitched match mess that lay in the corner abandoned by their tormentors.

“Hello dear,” a voice called, “why aren't you with the others?” The girl jumped realizing the robot was right next to her, their soundbox was feminine but at the same time, it wasn’t. It had an eerie linger in the voice with legitimate genuineness. The Mangle twitches its head from side to side in curiosity. The little girl was scared, but she didn't want to be rude or make Mangle sad. “I just don’t feel like it,” she says without making eye contact. The Mangle hummed, “You are a brave little girl.”

“...Am I?”

“Yes, if you weren’t, you’d have ran already,” their head spun and turned with the adrenaline of personality, “I know you are scared of me.”

“I-I am- not scared of you.”

They laugh, “Oh sweetie, you are too kind. I know you are. Despite being pulled apart and back into this, ”they say delicately, although it was exaggerated to comfort the small child. “I am very observant,” they paused and shifted to the left side of the girl, “You came here without your daddy, how come?”

The little girl turned toward them desperately, “You know about my daddy?!” The Mangle flinched back at the girl’s questions, clearly not expecting the ambition the child had obtained, “How...peculiar?”

“I heard the older kids talk about it. So do you know where he is?”

The Mangle moved back further from the girl to think to themselves, “I-I may be scary but, I’m no liar.” The Mangle tangled themselves onto the arcade machines. 

“Then tell me!” She didn’t mean to lash out. At the mist of the moment, she couldn’t find herself to care about the robot’s feelings anymore.

The Mangle continued to make its way towards the ceiling almost snake-like, but rigged, “Go to the repair room, it is behind the stage. You will get your answer dear. Be brave.” The Mangle sang before dashing towards a nearby vent that the girl had never noticed until now. The girl couldn’t help but feel as if Mangle did this to avoid her. Why couldn’t they tell her now instead of just running away…?

The little girl followed the music through the halls. It chimed with clarity and it chimes the same notes she so much familiarized from all those wonderful days of her current youth. Now it sounded like a distant remedy that she can no longer grasp. She peeked over the corner to locate the best route to backstage. The audience was well occupied, giving her the advantage. She ran over with ease to the slick wooden stairs leading up to deep purple curtains decor with stars that contain its darkest secrets to the world.  


She heard her mother’s call, “Sweetie! Where are you?” The little girl leaves in seconds up the stairs and hid behind the hanging sheets. “This girl- is she still in Kids’ Cove?” her mother says to herself walking past her daughter. The little girl was completely unnoticed and she giggled mischievously in her own hands.

When the coast was clear, she looked around her surroundings. The only way was to go straight. She was reaching the end until a door swung open. She dodged it before it hit her. Her body laid flat against the wall as the door was stopped in front of her. If there was a little more force her face could have been bashed in, “Thanks a whole lot for helping me clean uh- this again, Liam.” a man said. “It’s no problem,” another man said, with a less husker and a much younger voice. The older man said, “I don’t think I can do this anymore...I don’t even think I can do this from the start,” The man groaned.

“I understand, but why have you even started doing this?”

“Liam, who else would? I have been doing this since the last location. Hence why the company called me back to do this as a gig. Cleaning up the dead people because of animatronic ’malfunctions',” the older man sarcastically says the last words, “I know very well these aren't accidents and I know you don’t either.”

A moment passed and that’s when the information hit her, “I don’t know what's wrong with them, Chris, they just keep killing people. I don’t know why-”

“Liam, it isn't your fault. The company is a piece of-”

“No, it's not that- the kids-”

“Liam, I told you that is impossible.”

“They spoke to me Chris, they did. I swear it.”

“I’m quitting next week Liam.”

Silence and tension fill the room, “Oh…” Liam broke it, “Okay.”

“I’m tired of cleaning these messes. I knew this man- not as much- just small talk. He had a wife and a daughter. It’s just-” Chris stops. The girl behind the door doesn’t need an introduction to who that man was. She finally knows what happened to him, but what now? Chris changed the subject, “You think the company is gonna make you do this?”

“Most likely..”

“You have a strong will, kid. Runs in your family.”

“Something is just keeping me here...or that."

A series of discouraging chuckles rang faintly behind the music that hurts. Trying to forget what it all means for a moment, just a little moment, "We should get going, get this fella back to his family."

“Sure, old sport,” the men's steps shifted in the opposite direction from the little girl, who was utterly distraught.

She didn't know it yet, it didn’t register there and then. She didn't know what to feel or how to simply act in this situation. So she wept as quietly as she could. Through the tears, the distraught crept up her spine to channel memories that would later be locked away for her sanity.

She remembers fishing with him. She remembered mommy and daddy taking her to the movies. She remembered her grandmother’s funeral when daddy and mommy helped make her feel better. She remembered her birthday party.

Daddy will never be at her birthday parties anymore. He'll never come back. She didn’t get to say goodbye. 

That wasn’t fair. All of this was unfair…how come the other kids get to have their daddy and not her?

Why did her friends kill her daddy?

Too disoriented in her sorrow to notice heavy artificial steps creak the wood below them. Three have loomed over her and those glossy eyes had to face them, “Awe what are you doing here in the dark back here?” Bonnie charmed, “I never expect you to be a wanderer.”

“She must have been scared half to death,” Freddy added. Chica moved Freddy over to approach the little girl, “I bet she was, come to her cupcake let's go find your mommy.” The girl flinched away from the cold touch, “No! Don’t-” she yells, all petrified, “leave me alone!”

The animatronics remain calm for the child, “Don’t be silly, it is just us. We are your friends and nothing is gonna hurt you-”

“I know what you did!” the girl screeched. Her cries were muted to the outside world, they were having the happiest day in their lives. They were eating pizza and laughing while she was crying. The animatronics joints locked in place. They all had that secret and they didn’t dare let a word from their voice box out. The little girl cries were the only thing they could hear, “You killed him! You killed my daddy!”. They watch the pure innocence sweep away through her tears to the floor, leaving it all here to leave a permanent mark in this forsaken place, “You did it! You did it! Why would you do it!”

“We…” Freddy spoke but couldn't make up words to respond. He glanced towards the other two. Chica appears to be on the verge of crying if she were able to. Bonnie, on the other hand, was just as conflicted as Freddy was. The animatronic turned back to her and seeing her try her hardest not to cry made the guilt sting harder than it was indescribable.

The last thing they ever wanted to do to any child was to hurt them. Yet they did the opposite. “We wanted to protect you…” Freddy’s voice came out quiet, but not an inch heartless. Bonnie added, “We wanted to protect the others too and it was the only way to protect them.” The girl wiped the tears that blurred her vision to stare at them wide-eyed.

It was shocking, “My,” what she heard was shocking, “My daddy would have never hurt anyone.”

“No, you don’t understand,” Chica said eagerly, “You could have never known.” The waves of heartache transformed into flames that could never be extinguished. Her soul burns in natural fury. How dare they, how dare they take him away from her because that he could have hurt someone. They don’t know him like how she knows him.

“You-”, she said as she stood up, “That doesn’t mean anything.” The world spins before her. “You killed him. You said you would do anything to make me happy! You lied! You are liars!” She couldn’t think, all she could do was feel and scream. Tears still streaming down her blush cheeks and eyes have turned red from all of it.

“I- I hate you!”

“Now now, hate is a very strong word Sa-” Bonnie tried to speak until he was cut off.

“No! I hate you!” she moves away from them, "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

“Get away from me!” She didn’t want to be near them. She was so hurt and felt betrayed and she has every right to be. She slipped through cloth with force controlled by frantic motions.

Then, the world went in slow motion when the floor disappeared from her feet.

A thud was heard near the stage. “Sarah!” The little girl got up. She ignored the pain on her face when she collided with the decently sanitary tiles and ran towards her mother to embrace her knees as tightly as she could, “Mommy Mommy!” she wiped her tears on her mom’s jeans, “I miss daddy! I miss him!”

Her mommy picked her up into her arms in a proper embrace. Her hand guided her daughter’s head to a shoulder she can cry on. Her mommy didn’t care about the scene her little girl was making, “Sh sh, I know, I know, I miss him too. Sh shhh,” she cooed. Simple words from a mother can always calm their child. Her cries reduced to whimpers and quiet sobs, “I want to leave.” She sniffs, “Can we leave?”

“Of course...”

Years have passed from now and a sigh came out of her as she thought of that disturbing memory. To this day she couldn't comprehend it. Sometimes she tries to believe it was some sort of nightmare she had as a kid.

But it wasn’t. It was very real. As real as one can imagine. Her dad had been killed by the things that she trusted and she will never forgive them for that. Tears streamed down her cheeks and held a hand over her mouth to contain the sobs. Whatever damn excuse they made didn't matter. Those things ruined her childhood. She grinds her teeth at the thought of them. She hopes that every part of their electrical fibers melt off in hell where they belong. She wants them to pay for what they did to her father and many other loved ones they've killed. She hates them.

And yes Bonnie, hate is a very, very strong word.


End file.
